My Half Breed Brother
by Frozen Kisses
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood that eventually leads to Inuyasha's removal from the West. Lots of angst, very violent. Please RR! Caution: This is a sad story!
1. A Stroll At Dawn

Alright, this is my Inu fic. Be nice Inu fans, this chick digs Sesshomaru. ^^ I have been working on this fanfiction with unbelievably slow pace, so bear with me. I have had this story revised, replotted, scratched off then rewritten, all in… well, in my mind… So I decided to finally write/type it… *is getting off track* Well, anyways, the years in this fanfiction are done in human years, because demon years are a bit, no, REALLY hard to place and date. I would also appreciate some slack on updating, because I am, (what's the word?), oh yeah, damn lazy. So with that off my chest…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the clothes on my back -_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru's ears pricked up. He could hear the faint cries of infant behind the corridor, just barely enough to irritate him. "Gods, will it shut up already?" Sighing slightly, he pulled himself up from the silk mat. It had already been two weeks since that runt-excuse-for-a-brother, came into his life. His father's new human wife just bore him a son, and Sesshomaru was completely disgusted.   
  
Soon after Sesshomaru got up, his father, the Great Demon Of The West, Lord Nishi, came to him. Dressed in long robes of scarlet material, he approached Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, my son, come see your brother."  
  
Sesshomaru scowled to himself, and walked past his father. He entered a large and long room, his father's private chamber. At the end of a room, there was a large, silk covered bed. On it, there was a woman with long, charcoal hair, with sky blue eyes that sparkled like newly fallen dew. Tarnished in robes of pale pink, she cradled a small, white-haired baby in her arms. Sesshomaru could barely see the tips of little white ears poking up out of its head. " Oh, hello, Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a relaxed smile. The baby rolled over in the crook of her arms as she said this. "Have you come to see your new baby brother?" Sesshomaru narrowed his young eyes, and snorted in reply.  
  
The lady's smile faded, and turned her head back to the infant. Sesshomaru gave an exhausted sigh, and said, "What is his name?" She was silent for a few minutes, and then said, "Inuyasha." Oh, brother, Inuyasha? What kind of name was that? thought Sesshomaru. Even if this was my father's wife, not my mother, there was no excuse that this Inuyasha was my brother. Hmph, what brother?  
  
At this moment, Lord Nishi walked over to the bed, and picked up his new son with adorning eyes, looking into his little face. "Oh, he's beautiful," breathed Lord Kosho, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Come, my son, Sesshomaru. Come up here with the rest of us."  
  
At first Sesshomaru hesitated, but eventually lifted his feet off the ground, and hoisted himself onto the fresh, clean linens that smelled like jasmine, but almost to a sickly extent. He settled himself on the edge, only being a foot away from the newborn. After a long pause of silence, the woman paused for a moment as if making a hard discussion, and then calmly asked, " Lord Sesshomaru, would like to hold your brother?"  
  
Sesshomaru darted his eyes at his father, who nodded his head. After a long sigh, his picked Inuyasha up, and settled his hand under Inuyasha's head, realizing his hand barely fits around his head, as he was only about 7, and settled the rest of the little body on his thigh. Sesshomaru longed to crush his small head, as the fact that this baby just ruined his life, but he knew his father would never forgive him. Suddenly, the baby's eyes meekly started to open, show the large, yellow, Youkai eyes, ones exactly identical to Sesshomaru's and Lord Nishi's. His little dog-ears flicked and danced with delight seeing another person like himself, but Sesshomaru knew only too well this would not last long. " Precious, isn't he?" said Lord Nishi, finally. Sesshomaru thought that it was impossible for this thing to be precious. After another long, awkward silence, Lord Nishi rose from the bed. " I'm afraid I must attend to my duties," he sighed. After a moments pause, he started on his way to the throne room. Sesshomaru suddenly saw his chance to leave, and hurried off after his father.  
  
-7 years later-  
  
Sesshomaru raised his head up from the bed, looking into the darkness. The still night casts rays of moonlight through his window, waking him up. So he laid his head back on his bedding, hoping to fall asleep again. It didn't work. Yawning, he slowly rose, popping his neck bone because it had a creak in it. He supposed it was as good a time as ever to go walk around the castle.   
  
Slightly opening his door, he creped against the hall walls, slinking like a cat. After turning he corner, he heard a stumbling sound, as though someone was blind, running into walls. Of course, the darkness wasn't blinding to Sesshomaru because his Youkai eyes enabled him to see in the dark, just like all the other demons in the castle. This narrowed down Sesshomaru's suspicion to one person: Inuyasha. He smirked and approached the young pup. Inuyasha discovered the ability to walk directly forward, his arms outstretched, for his face was not what he wanted to find the wall first. Taking advantage of his brother's poor night vision, Sesshomaru sneaked up behind Inuyasha and shoved him into the marble floor. "Hey!" said Inuyasha, getting back on his feet. After pausing for a few moments, Inuyasha yelled, "I know you did that, Sesshomaru!". Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha again. He knew it was childish, but the opportunity was too good to resist. Finally seizing a candle off a nearby table, Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru's face.   
  
"What was that for?" said Inuyasha.   
  
Sesshomaru said nothing, for he didn't have to answer him. He decided to walk on through the castle. But before doing so, he blew out Inuyasha's candle.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru!" screamed Inuyasha, irritation in his voice. After hearing his brother's footsteps die away, he picked himself off the ground. Slowly, his eyes focused in the darkness, allowing him an extremely dim view of where he was. Well, at least I made it back to my bedroom okay, thought Inuyasha. He looked down the hall. Why would Sesshomaru be walking around the halls so late at night? Inuyasha began to walk after Sesshomaru, his feet loud and clumsy underneath him.   
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. Inuyasha's voice was so annoying, it was making his head hurt. He walked faster, deciding to go outside.   
  
Inuyasha was also making his way down the hall, going step by step. He wanted to see what Sesshomaru was looking for. He heard his brother's footsteps echoing softly off the walls. Then, he heard a softer walk behind himself. Stopping temporarily, he turned slowly to see who it was. He couldn't see a thing, so he tried focusing his eyes better. No luck. But the person kept on walking, so close, he could hear whomever it was breathing. Suddenly, he heard them stop.   
  
"Inuyasha?" said a voice.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha just about jumped out of his skin. Then, the voice stepped forward, their face now visible. A little girl was standing there, her golden eyes boring into his. She had pure white hair that was braided down her back, her fluffy tail bobbed behind her. Little bare feet stuck out from beneath her silky gown that had, it seemed, a wisteria pattern in light lavender.   
  
  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Tsunami!" said Inuyasha breathlessly.  
  
  
  
"What, I didn't do anything, you jerk," said Tsunami, an annoyed look plastered on her china doll face. She rolled her eyes aimlessly. Inuyasha knew that she may have seemed angelic, but on the inside she was just like Sesshomaru.   
  
  
  
She and Sesshomaru shared the same mother, and had very similar personality traits, along with their outward likeness. Her temper was as fierily as watsabe dumplings, though her eyes were ice cold.   
  
  
  
Her face seemed elegant and flawless as she surveyed Inuyasha, as though to see if he passed her judgment. He felt like he was being interrogated. After what seemed like an hour, she finally spoke.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, you're even uglier in dim light," she said tonelessly, with a merely bored look on her face.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha decided to ignore this slight comment, and continued walking after Sesshomaru. He walked forward, one foot in front of the other, trying to pretend Tsunami was back in her own bed, not following him. But Tsunami, relentless as she was, was not going to give up that quickly. She followed Inuyasha hurriedly, her brow furrowed.   
  
  
  
"You don't think you can get rid of me that quickly, do you? Cuz' you know I am gonna follow you no matter what you say or do," said Tsunami now practically broken into a run trying to keep up with Inuyasha's, and, unknowing, Sesshomaru's strides.  
  
  
  
"Well, I sure can try…" muttered Inuyasha as he walked even faster than before, his eyes following the moving ground. Maybe if he ignored her, she would give up. Even though he knew resistance was futile, he had to fight back. Maybe it was just his rebellious nature.   
  
Sesshomaru was listening to Inuyasha and Tsunami some 100 feet away, each word clearly heard, for both siblings talked louder than necessary. They fight over anything and everything that was completely pointless, as if they were trying to outdo each other with bad comebacks and angry faces, thought Sesshomaru, as he watched his sister and brother silently bickering in the darkness. He snorted in their direction as they approached steadily. After awhile, Sesshomaru decided just to "run into them", meaning stand there and wait until they were close enough to sense him. And sure enough, Inuyasha turned the corner and ran into Sesshomaru like a blind man.   
  
"Ah!" said Inuyasha as he fell back onto the cold marble floor. Inuyasha had almost surpassed Sesshomaru, but instead, his katana at his side hit Inuyasha right into his left eye, leaving a large bruise in its place. If he hadn't walked so far to the right, he would have hit Sesshomaru dead on, but would suffer far less injuries. Grumbling, he got to his feet.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha angrily, clutching his left eye.  
  
"What? Did I do anything at all? I was planning for you to run into me, but, alas, you strayed to the right and therefore hit your eye, which is your own fault," finished Sesshomaru with a smirk. He himself had nothing even close to a wound. Even his sword had not suffered under the blunder of Inuyasha, whose hard head might have cracked the sheath.  
  
Tsunami watched her brothers amusingly. She noted that no matter how much pain and turmoil Inuyasha was in, he really mended in 2 days max. Sesshomaru had always meant harm to Inuyasha, but never any real harm. Or at least so far, she concluded.  
  
Sesshomaru now noticed Tsunami, who was grinning at both of them maliciously. He grinned back.  
  
"I didn't notice that you had risen from sleep," said Sesshomaru, "for I would have greeted you. I suppose you were following Inuyasha, trying to see what he was up to?"  
  
Before Tsunami could answer yes, Inuyasha shouted, "Who was seeing what Sesshomaru was up to!"   
  
Rolling her Youkai eyes impatiently, she muttered a 'yes' under her breath, knowing she wouldn't be heard anyway.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a doubtful brow at Inuyasha's remark.  
  
"I was up to nothing."  
  
"It didn't look like nothin'."  
  
"I was merely strolling around the castle…"  
  
"At dawn?"  
  
"…"  
  
"What were you really doing?"  
  
"I WAS STROLLING AROUND THE CASTLE!"  
  
"That didn't look like strolling to me!"  
  
"You think a growl is an attempted murder!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES, YOU DO!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
"I just want to know why you are up at this hour."  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"You only think, Inuyasha, if able to think at all."  
  
"You…"  
  
"If you must know…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well, spit it out!"  
  
"I was going to go pay respects to my mother."  
  
"… Oh."  
  
"Now you know."  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
"Good night… brother."  
  
"Good night, Sesshomaru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Did you love it? A bit shorter than I planned. But I had to end it there. Its kinda a cliff hangar, but not really… oh, who am I kidding. I hope to have the next chapter completed this week. Hopefully. Probably won't happen, but we all have our dreams? Tsunami is a little bitch! Of course, I made her that way on propose. I based her character after my friend (and yes, I just called my friend a bitch! …And you know who you are :p).  
  
I made Sesshomaru a little more evil than needed, but he has a caring side, as you well noticed! And did you notice that Inuyasha left eye that was hit was also the left eye that Sesshomaru took the Black Pearl from in Book 2? You did! Good dog! ^^ And if you are wondering, Jakken is here, except he is asleep. Also because I don't like Jakken, but included him in the story anyway because he actually plays one of the bigger roles. Not a large one, mind you, but a good role.  
  
Dammit, I am ranting! Just wait for the next chapter, than read and read! ^.~  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Sad Rembrance

Hello!! ^^ Actually wanting to read more, brave fanfic reader?? ^^; This isn't much of an authors note, but I still got stuff to say. People, this is one of many sad parts in this fanfiction. You'll see…  
  
Disclaimer: I … *sob* don't own Sesshomaru!!… or Inuyasha…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Inuyasha and Tsunami behind him. On better occasions, he would take Tsunami with him, for it was her mother too. Poor Tsunami. She never even knew their mother. Or, really, she was too young to remember her. Sometimes at night Sesshomaru could hear her cry in her sleep, calling for their mother, telling her not to leave them behind. It was on those nights that Sesshomaru felt like he could cry too, but he has too much dignity to break down. Often after she cried she would come to Sesshomaru's door, for him to protect her, for him to be there when she shed tears. And he would hold her close. He always wanted to have enough strength for the both of them. But it was when Tsunami cried it made him feel he was only strong enough for her, leaving him vulnerable to tears. But he has yet to cry.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru had walked to a door and stopped straight in front of it. Without notice, his feet carried him here as though he was just retracing invisible steps. I must be in South Wing by now, thought Sesshomaru. Pausing, he pushed the door open to barely a crack to peak inside. Of course it was the right room. He pushed open wider, but just enough for a fairly thin person to enter. Sliding in, he closed the door behind him.   
  
  
  
The room was dimly lit with snowy paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling. Inside, tall chests lay open to each opposite side, and a Japanese maple wood cabinet stood on the wall facing the door, placed dead center. The floor had many silk pillows and thick reed mats placed in a circle around the heart of the room, a large incense burner placed in the middle. Sesshomaru bent down to the incense burner, and place a lit cherry wood stick in it, laying it on its side. Pulling open a drawer in the tiny wood locker beside the door, he took some dried cherry blossom petals from in side a tiny pouch. He took the blossom petals and placed them in the bottom of the burner, the perfumed waters soaking up the scent of the sakuras. Now the room held the same scents of his mother: smoke and cherry blossoms.   
  
  
  
He brushed past the chests, occasionally sitting down beside one of them, examining its contents. He stopped in front of the cedar one, and sat down on the mat beside it. He placed he hand inside the trunk, he fingers gliding across the silk of his mother's kimonos. The silk was soft and smooth; the embroidery's stitches were so tiny you could barely feel them. He pulled one kimono out carefully, using both of his hands to steady it. The kimono had a wisteria pattern on it, each of the petals a shimmery silver color. It was a deep violet color, and had four layers to it, each a shade of lavender expect for the top layer with the wisteria. The obi was thick and pillowy, its white color contrasting with the silver and violet cord. He hugged the kimono tenderly, wishing his mother was still alive. If she were here right now, she would tell him not to be so dependant on her. But he would still hold her, and she would not push him away… how he wished she were still alive.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open. The courtyard was up in flames. It seemed like a thousand screams broke into the air. He could hear the sounds of bloodshed. He could hear mothers crying, asking to spare their children, to take them instead. Rooted at the spot, he heard children yelling. The man beside him: his head suddenly flung off his shoulders, splattering Sesshomaru's kimono with blood and bits of flesh. He watched in horror as the man's body tumbled forward, blood still pouring from his severed neck.   
  
Sesshomaru turned around and looked behind. A human with a long spear was stabbing the at castle's servants, the people scattered around like ants to avoid a striking blow to their bodies. He looked around again and realized that there were more of them, hundreds spilling in from the outer walls. These were no ordinary humans; they were samurai warriors, sent by nobility no doubt, to pull down his father's reign.   
  
The samurai behind him brandished his katana high to the heavens. "Slaughter the demons!" he yelled, trying to bring the sword down onto Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru moved out of the way just in time, for the samurai missed but slayed another human in Sesshomaru's place.   
  
Suddenly, someone pulled him off the ground. Terrified, he tried to wriggle free, but could only swing his feet in midair in protest. "Calm down, little one," said a voice. Sesshomaru turned his head, and saw Yozu, one of Lord Nishi's vassals, holding him up.  
  
  
  
"Your mother, Lady Konoko, is worried sick about you," said Yozu, as he turned to take Sesshomaru to the castle. "Of all days you stray down to the villages…"  
  
  
  
"What about the castle?" said Sesshomaru, ignoring Yozu's remark. He knew that if the villages were under attack, so would the castle.   
  
  
  
"Under persistent attack," said Yozu, picking up speed. "We'll have to fly in from the top."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded curtly. He usually enjoyed flying, but now was not the time for fun and games. He also knew that the castle being attacked was not a good thing. If his mother or father were to get hurt, the West Lands would fall to the North, and if anything, the North didn't need anymore power than it already had. Personally, Sesshomaru only cared for his mother's safety, for his father had abandoned him for a human… To Sesshomaru, he was nothing more than a traitor.  
  
  
  
After gaining a good 500 yards, Yozu leaped into the air, his long chestnut hair wavering after him like a flag. Sesshomaru noted that Yozu had his katana drawn in his only free hand, as the other one was carrying Sesshomaru. He had seen Yozu mad before, but never had he seen that fiery glare in his eyes. Of course, Yozu-sama was the vassal of war in Lord Nishi's court, but he had anger in his face that was obvious to all that looked upon it. Perhaps he too was against Lord Nishi, but probably kept it hidden for his high position. Either way, Sesshomaru wanted to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Yozu-sama," said Sesshomaru, a look of pure interest placed in his face, "What, pray tell, is going on?" He tried to maintain a look of innocent curiosity, as not to look suspicious.   
  
  
  
Yozu said nothing for a while. He just kept looking forward. Finally, after a long sigh, he simply stated, "You know of Lady Umeko, am I right?"  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. Of course he knew of Lady Umeko, his father's human bride. And her son, Inuyasha, too… Who didn't when you lived in the castle with both of their filthy backs?  
  
  
  
Yozu laughed at Sesshomaru's snort. "I take that as a yes. Anyways, Lady Umeko's father has decided to 'bring his daughter home', I believe: he is searching the entire West to find her… of course, that always leads to attack of the Western Manor."  
  
  
  
"And Father didn't give her up, I imagine?" said Sesshomaru, knowing only too well what the answer was.  
  
  
  
"Naturally," said Yozu with disgust. So I was right, thought Sesshomaru, he doesn't approve of Lady Umeko either…  
  
  
  
They flew in silence until they reached the castle. They landed through one of the East Wing Tower's large windows, softly onto the marble floors.   
  
  
  
"Go to the hall; everyone's staying there," said Yozu as he set Sesshomaru down.   
  
  
  
"What about you?" replied Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
"I am helping with the attack outside," said Yozu, preparing for flight yet again.   
  
  
  
After watching Yozu soar out the window, Sesshomaru made his way down to the hall. Of course, Sesshomaru thought that Yozu had landed in the East Wing Tower because it was the tallest tower at the Western Manor, but in fact, he landed him in the East Wing Tower, because it was the closest tower to the hall. As Sesshomaru made his way down the steps, each stride he took was building the hatred to Lady Umeko. If she had not been selfish in taking refuge to his father, none of this would happen. Before he could think of more blame, he entered the hall.  
  
  
  
Everyone was there, it seemed, crammed in the hall, for all the servants Sesshomaru had come across in his days at the castle seemed they were all there and accounted for. Before even taking another step, his mother rounded on him.  
  
  
  
"Where - have - you - been?!" shouted Lady Konoko, looking furious as she wrapped her arms around him. Her tone was deep yet soft, like velvet rolling from her lips. Her face looked like it had been painted on, her long white hair flowing down the back of her kimono.  
  
  
  
"You needn't yell," said Sesshomaru in an ungrateful tone, even though he was grateful she missed him.  
  
  
  
"You - could - have - been - killed!" said Lady Konoko, shrieking as though he was the cause of all this.  
  
  
  
Before Sesshomaru could retort, she buried him into her arms, shoving his face into her hair. He embraced her back, smelling her lovely smoke and cherry blossom scent, the scent he would always remember.  
  
  
  
After she let go, she took his hand, leading him down to the middle of the hall. Sweeping pass the servants, she placed Tsunami in his arms, who was being held by a servant during Sesshomaru's arrival. She was quite heavy, and Sesshomaru buckled under her tiny weight. After shifting her onto his hip, he wrapped his arms around her, so he wouldn't drop her. He would never admit it, but he was scared. It was different from the bloodshed his father dealt with during the wars; no, this was slaughter, a demon slaughter.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked around, and saw Lady Umeko standing right beside him. Her face had a worried look upon it. Good, as this was all her fault to began with… thought Sesshomaru, glaring at her to himself. He noticed and saw little Inuyasha hiding behind Lady Umeko, trembling. Umeko put her hand on his head as any caring parent would, and kneeled down before him. "It's alright, Daddy will clear this all up."  
  
  
  
Oh, sure, put your problem on his shoulders, Sesshomaru thought as he listened to Lady Umeko and Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Umeko then glanced down upon Sesshomaru and Tsunami. "There you are, Sesshomaru. I didn't hear you come in," she said, giving him one of her warm smiles.  
  
  
  
How could you not hear me come in? Especially with my mother wailing like that? thought Sesshomaru in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"I suppose this is rather scary for you," Umeko continued.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Sesshomaru, hoping she would get discouraged and give up on conversation.  
  
  
  
"I imagine so…" said Umeko.  
  
  
  
"What a minute! Where is my mother?" said Sesshomaru, suddenly realizing she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
"Why, she out defending the castle, Sesshomaru," said Lady Umeko in surprise.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the ground. His mother was out there fighting. What if she got hurt? It wasn't like she could defend herself, but… there always was that chance.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Yozu ran into the halls, running down the stairs that Sesshomaru went down from the East Wing Tower. His robes where torn and dirty, and blood was seeping from an open wound on his chest.  
  
  
  
"The enemy has retreated," he said, taking gasps of air as he spoke. "We have 183 causalities."  
  
Lady Umeko nodded her head. Before she could respond, Yozu spoke again.  
  
  
  
"One of those causalities was Lady Konoko," he said sadly. "About 57 samurai swarmed upon her at once. She didn't have a chance: her katana had been thrown out of her hand."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru gaped in horror. "No, no, th-that can't be true… it can't… tisn't right… no…" was all the words he could emit. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung slightly open. Falling to his knees, he began to sob with Tsunami in his arms. A servant tried to take her away, but Sesshomaru jerked her away, and held her even more tightly, as if he was going to lose her too…  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Sesshomaru fought his tears back as hard as he could. He didn't want to stain his mother's favorite kimono, but he felt like he could cry harder than he had ever cried in his life. Slowly, he put back the kimono, and folded it nicely back up. Afterwards, he continued to sit on the mat. But he than wiped his tears away harshly. Getting up, he smoothed out the creases of his kimono, and left the room, carefully shutting the door fully behind him.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know how he found his way back to his room, for his tears were so thick that he could barely see his already blurry view. His pace was quick. After shutting his chamber door, sunk down against the wall. His leaned his head back. Now he wished he had someone to run to. But he had no one. No, he still had Tsunami. Ah yes, Tsunami… thank gods for her, thought Sesshomaru. He crawled back into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? How was it? Good? Of course it was. I decided on the sentimental view for this chapter. Man, it was a tearjerker, though. I literally had tears when I was typing it. And isn't Sesshomaru sensitive?? Mind you, so would you if your mother died that way… I'm sure you all noticed the hatred between Konoko's side of the family and Umeko's? That will be important in later chapters!! ^^ Thanx to all those who read it/going to read it… I read a bit of this story to my friend, and she loved it. I hope you guys do too. I am amazed I have not cussed once in this series. Expect it later though, I can assure you that! And don't forget about that review button, people! And the favorite stories button… that one is important too!! ^.~ See you all next chapter… Ja ne!! 


	3. DELAY

Argh. I am sorry to all my 5 readers out there, but I have badly delayed the upload of chapter 3. Yes yes, I know that. You see, my compy really really hates me. The badness of the format of the fic is unbearable. And I really am trying to fix it. I promise. This fic might be reloaded again, but not right now. I have way too much going on. Anyways, this maybe updated soon, so keep that in mind. BTW, I also have problems of being grounded ALOT, so bear with me. This fic will *someday* be finished, but for now, it is not. Thank you. 


	4. Building up the Steam

I realize that ff.net as decided to make my life hell by taking all the symbols that I use in my fics and putting it into html. This extremely pissed me off, and my apologies to those who actually put up with it and read my damn fic. ^^ I would like to thank Tainted Elf for telling to put my story in a text document. I would also like to tell Tainted Elf that when I do this, it has no margins. Sorry. So bear with me while I am trying to fix it. If anyone else has a suggestion, please tell me in a review. I would also like to thank all those wonderful reviewers out there. You make me want to continue this fic. And thanx to Bex, who as my first reviewer. You made me so happy, because my bitchy friend put her fic and she and I have been warring over who would get a review first. I won, and shoved in her face. I also finally made friends with compy, who is celebrating by cutting off my sound ^^; But I shall not get angry. Now, enough with my useless ranting, and on with the fic.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru woke up the next mourning and continued his life as if he had not remembered the faithful day he mother died. He continued as though nothing happened at all, and it made Inuyasha much more relieved than anything. Inuyasha was afraid his brother would literally kill him for even questioning him, let alone about his mother.  
  
It was breakfast, and both Inuyasha and Tsunami came to the hall behind schedule because they stayed up so late. Tsunami was her usual little ray of sunshine, for she groggily kept throwing rice balls at Inuyasha under the table and got mad easily when people were talking too loud. Inuyasha fell asleep at the table 3 times before Tsunami, tried of him snoring too loud, poured cold water on him. Both his of his siblings off to a fresh start, Sesshomaru laughed quietly at their bickering, for it was too late actually to enjoy breakfast.  
  
Sesshomaru looked among the other people who had attended this mealtime. Lord Nishi sat at the opposite end from Sesshomaru looked around the hall. Lord Nishi was talking quietly with Lady Umeko. Near them were Kozu, and the rest of the vassals, including Jiroyuki, Ginsite, Seriu, and Monoru. Jiroyuki was, as Sesshomaru called him, the second in command, an oni lord who favored lightening, and was usually on good terms with Sesshomaru. Ginsite was the only lady out of the vassals, and was a slutty kitsune that everyone seemed to loathe behind her back, and was also the commander of war (There was also a rumor she is was shacking up with Jiroyuki.) Then there was Seriu, a cunning serpent demon that owned a large piece of land inside the West Territory, who kept to himself mostly. Finally, there was Monoru, who as sort of an ambassador, who visited the other lands and made treaties and controlled the trade routes inside and outside the West. He was usually gone on business so it was a surprise to see Lord Monoru at the Western Manor. And as for Ginsite, Sesshomaru was only polite to her because of direct orders from Lord Nishi.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Lord Sesshomaru," said the lady vassal.  
  
Speak of the bitch, thought Sesshomaru, as he conjured one of his fakest smiles. "Yes, Lady Gin." It made him slightly sick in the way Ginsite smiled. It was more of a smirk, and even faker than his own expression. She also was constantly smoothing the wrinkles and creases in her kimono, and pulling strand after strand of her rich auburn hair behind her pointed ears, in a semi-conscious way that made it looked like a reflex.   
  
But Ginsite seemed to lose interest in him in only a matter of seconds, and shifted her attention to an animated conversation with Jiroyuki, also known as Jiro. More or less, they were flirting, and probably talking about war. How romantic.  
  
Tsunami then prodded Sesshomaru in the arm to get his attention. Sesshomaru looked back at her quietly. She reminded him so much of his mother it hurt bitterly, and stabbed him dully in the heart every time she touched him. But it was no time to be sad, and Tsunami seemed more curious about Sesshomaru than usual.  
  
"Do you know anything about that?" said Tsunami, as she looked in Monoru's direction.  
  
  
  
"I haven't faintest idea," said Sesshomaru, who too wanted to know why he was here. Sesshomaru himself had only seen Lord Monoru once before, when he was very young. Inuyasha and Tsunami hadn't at all, though both knew of his importance.  
  
The crowd at the table started to clear up, and Inuyasha got up to greet his brother and sister. "How goes it?" Inu said, as Sesshomaru noticed Monoru's quick disappearance in the direction of the south east wing. He decided to make it a mental note.  
  
"The same as it always is," said Sesshomaru in a merely bored voice, as he readied himself to make an exit, while Tsunami was readied herself to follow like an obedient puppy.  
  
"Well, I heard we are having a banquet tonight," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was suddenly looked interested. Smirking to himself, Inuyasha added," I know this cuz Monoru--" "'Lord Monoru'", Sesshomaru corrected automatically, "--is inviting some people from the northern region here for a talk about war, I suspect," finished Inuyasha, ingoring Sesshomaru's correction.  
  
Sesshomaru's eye gave a little irritated twitch at Inuyasha's arrogance, but it quickly went away. "How can I be suring you are not decieving me? Surely you couldn't be bothered with important eavesdropping whilst there is food in fornt of you?"  
  
Inuyasha gave a rebellious look to Sesshomaru and replied, "I heard it from 'Lord Monoru' himself. That's what he said, I know it."  
  
"Fine fine," said Sesshomaru dismally, decided this conversation wasn't worth continuing. Annoying little whelp, thought Sesshomaru as he turned away to follow Monoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Yes, this chappie was rather short, but it is mostly for explaining the government around the castle a little more, and open up the next chapter. Fun fun fun ^^ Also, about Ginsite: you will hate her later, I promise. And what is with Monoru? Why is he back so suddenly? What is being plotted? Bwhahaha, I love cliff hangars!! 


	5. The Tension is Rising

MWAHAHAHA. Evilness. Well well well, we are finally at a juicy part. Okay, I am warning you that this chappie might be kinda hard to follow, so keep in mind that is was written by a insane person. Also, I am going to update soon after this, hopefully.   
  
Disclaimer: For the 100th time, I don't own this! Me no likey sueing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The evening air was crisp and warm, as the guests at the Western Manor made themselves comfortable. One could smell the delicous scent of food that was wafting thourghout the palace, as the servants prepared the candles and incense to be lit and burned along with entertainment provided for the night. The castle was cleaned and polished like a jewel, and the wary vassals organized everything with divine perfection.  
  
  
  
Each of Lord Nishi's children had been caught to be clean and look presentible. Sesshomaru, who studiously was waiting for the banquet to began, took no protest to tiding up. But both Inuyasha and Tsunami had to be captured with force, each putting up a good fight, with kicking, whining and biting at peoples' hands.   
  
After they were dressed and clean, the siblings walked down the hall of the West Wing together, discussing the night ahead of them.  
  
"I heard Lady Umeko talking to one of the servants about the food. There is going to be dumplings, fried squid, roasted boar..." said Inuyasha happily.  
  
"Can you be any more gluttonous when it comes to food, Inuyasha?" said Sesshomaru, who was clearly digusted by his brother's talk, which was always on the topic of eating.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha, that's not polite," said Tsunami, always ready to retaliate on Sesshomaru's behalf.  
  
"Well, I heard that there is going to be alot of gifts given, you know, offerings? I hope I get the good stuff before everyone else does..." added Tsunami. Sesshomaru thought Tsunami was being gluttonous about the gifts as well.  
  
"I believe that there will be plenty to go around, Tsunami," said Sesshomaru, wanting his sister to be better behaved.  
  
"Ah, we're here," Inuyasha cut in before Tsunami could protest.  
  
The hall was filled with demon lords of all sorts, each seeming to have great importance placed upon them. They were all lavishly dressed, and was eagerly anticipating the feast. Almost all of them appeared to have gifts as well, something that made Tsunami squeel with delight, while very soon after Sesshomaru told her to be silent and not offend. They themselves were dressed nicely, Tsunami in a pale blue kimono with a mint green colored obi and jeweled chopsticks placed in her elegant bun. Inuyasha was dressed in a dark shade of crimson, the robes made out of fine silk. Sesshomaru was dressed in similar attire, with a black robe instead of red.   
  
They darted thourgh the crowd to make way for the High Table, were Lord Nishi and Lady Umeko were seated, vassals on either side. Eagerly they all were placed beside Lady Umeko, in the order in which they came; Tsunami, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. After the banquet hall quieted down, Lord Nishi arose from his guiled chair, stifling all of the remaining noise. Lord Nishi than began to speak.  
  
"Greetings, visitors to the Western Lands. I here have prepared for you, a banquet and..."  
  
While Lord Nishi familiarized his guests, the siblings talked quietly to one another. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed cases and swords, and were talking about which ones they would claim for themselves, and when Yozu was going to give them more lessons. Neither of them noticed Tsunami slip away from her seat.  
  
After the long speech, the servants brought in the food, each of the dazzling seven courses more brillant each time. Both brothers happily, especially Inuyasha, who stuffed his pouty cheeks full of noodles, meat, and foreign dishes. Only after the food was taken away did everyone start talking. Both Inuyasha groaned when Ginsite started talking avidly about her 'perfect little army' to a Jiro, neither of them wanting to hear them flirt more than they already did. They listened intently about news in the other lands, and only after it was almost finished did Sesshomaru realize Tsunami was missing.  
  
"Inuyasha," muttered Sesshomaru, "did you see where Tsunami went?"   
  
But Inuyasha either ignored him or didn't hear it, because he kept on with conversation with a Northern demon about the Western Lands.  
  
"Don't tell him too much, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned him, who knew too well that Inuyasha would let something slip that wasn't supposed to be mentioned.  
  
Inuyasha gave no heed, and continued on with his babbling, while Sesshomaru looked around the hall for even a glimpse of his little sister.  
  
After a few minutes, Sesshomaru concluded Tsunami was not in the hall, and snuck away from the table to find her. He swiftly darted in the Southeast Wing to avoid being spotted.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the hall quietly, pricking his ears up for the sound of Tsunami's little feet pattering along the corridor, or the soft sound of her brushing up against a wall. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, he shank down against the slick marble floor. The hall seemed to go on and on forever in one direction, then turning sharply left for a passage that lead to East Wing, and eventually back into the banquet hall. After giving up on her being in this corridor, there was a quiet whimper coming from the two doors down on the left side from Sesshomaru. He silently pulled himself back and his feet, and crept down the hall with the grace of a crane, the ball of his foot noisely touching the floor with each step. His breathing seemed to stop, his heart pounded in unison with his steady pace. The was a thin film of light coming from behind the door, and Sesshomaru, taking a deep breath, took a look inside.  
  
The room itself didn't have much content, as it only contained a simple mable chest and a few cushions. But there was more inside the room than just a maple chest and floor mats. There was a huddled figure pinned to the wall, whilst another larger figure was hunched over it. The larger figure spoke in short, deep speech, and all the sound the shorter figure made was ragged breaths. And with a better view, Sesshomaru was able to make out the faces, and was horrified to find it was Lord Monoru, and his own sister, Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami was backed up against the wall, with Lord Monoru standing over her, his clawed hand clasped tightly about her pale neck. Her face showed great signs of distress and agony, among with the obvious scare of her life being threatened. Sesshomaru had to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep himself for gasping.  
  
"Come on, now, don't toy with me, girl," said Monoru curtly, a annoyed look expression upon his face. "I know you know... why don't you tell me? It will stop the pain, and surely you don't want more?" Monoru grip tightened, and Tsunami gave out a slight whimper of pain, but no other noise came from her. Monoru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Come on. Just tell me. Tell me what the secret is. I won't hurt you anymore... it'll all be over..." said Monoru, malice glittering in his eyes. But still, Tsunami keep quiet.  
  
"Fine? Won't talk? We shall see."   
  
And with that Monoru sunk his claws into Tsunami soft flesh. She cried out loudly, and struggled to free herself, but Monoru was too powerful. He merely laughed at her feudal attempts.   
  
Finally, Sesshomaru could take it no more. He rushed into the room, and pulled out his practice sword from his waist, it fully drawn at Monoru. Lord Monoru was not expecting Sesshomaru to be there, so he stepped back quickly, but he still didn't let go of Tsunami. Tsunami saw her brother, and cast out a urgent cry for help, as Monoru digged his nails even harder in her neck to silence her. Blood was trickling freely from the cuts in Tsunami's flesh, and stained the collar of her kimono.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru knew normally his practice sword would not help him much, but it he had, and Monoru held no weapons at all. However, Lord Monoru was confident enough that he would win, so he grinned menacingly at Sesshomaru.  
  
"A brave one, aren't we?" Monoru sneered.  
  
"Sess... sho.. ma... ru..." said Tsunami weakly.  
  
"Its going to be all right, Tsunami" said Sesshomaru reassuringly, though he himself wasn't all too confident he would be alright.  
  
Monoru ran at Sesshomaru, he fist ready to club Sesshomaru at any moment. Sesshomaru managed to avoid most of the full attack, though he did managed to get a large slice in his arm. But while Sesshomaru escaped with a minor injury, Monoru got a full hit with the practice sword which was stabbed in the girth of his underbelly. Monoru lurched forward, but managed to still stand. Tsunami lay montionless on the floor. Sesshomaru panted heavly, and took another stab at Monoru. But Monoru was too quick, and scatched Sesshomaru again. But Sesshomaru had somehow managed to counterattack it, but still recieved a large blow to his left shoulder. Monoru was tirless, and now even more evident on killing Sesshomaru.  
  
A million thoughts rushed thourgh Sesshomaru's head, some trying to recall his lessons with Yozu, while others where signals of wincing pain coming from his damaged shoulder. By now he was only dodging Monoru attacks more brutally after the next. Finally, he body seemed to tire down, and it was only then did Sesshomaru realized that he was staggering around in pools of his own blood.   
  
After knowing the battle was long over, he decided to pull the sacrafice attempt. He threw himself onto Monoru, his sword the only thing between him and death. Most would have thought this was a very stupid thing to do. However, the odds were in Sesshomaru's favor, for he managed to gut Lord Monoru in the socket of his right eye. The impact of the force caused to Sesshomaru to flip over Monoru's head, falling to the ground.  
  
Lord Monoru gave a mighty lean, and fell over, blinded. Sesshomaru then took his pratice sword and shoved the dull sword thourgh Monoru's ribs. Monoru raged endlessly blood gushing from his mouth, probably from a puntured lung. Sesshomaru that rammed his claws with all of his might into Monoru's neck.  
  
Before Sesshomaru, the mighty demon Lord Monoru lay dead before him. Sesshomaru tugged the pratice sword out of Monoru's dead corpse wearily. He felt his a great amount of stress had been placed upon him. Sesshomaru picked up his sister, staining her with his blood, with he was coated in. Though Tsunami was scared of Sesshomaru at this moment, she still clung to him tightly, as though she was afarid to even walk.  
  
They walked down the hallway back to the banquet hall, were the doors lay open infront of them, all gasping at Lord Nishi's blood-stained son and daughter, completely in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright. That, (in my opinion), was an awesome chapter. Really. This was also the first fight scene of the story. Oodles. Anyway, the fight scene could have been better, but I wanted to finish this chapter, as it was defintely longer than the other chappies. But this chapter is extremely important. It is slowly building up the tension, as the rest of the emotions that will be experienced later. Yay. BTW, have any of you guessed teh "secret" yet? There was only one hint, but maybe you truly perceptible ones will have caught it. Anyways, see you all next chapter! ^.~ 


	6. Thoughts of a Puppy

I said I would update, so here I am. This chapter is for the Inuyasha fans ^^. It is a little recap about all that has happen so far in the fic, along with some more explaining, which I am sure you all want to know. Its done entirely from Inuyasha's POV, so you will get a look into his thoughts about what is going on right now. And to a mean little reviewer, Yes, I realize Inuyasha had a hard life, and that it was worse than Sesshomaru's, but let's be realistic; nothing bad has happened to Inuyasha yet. He doesn't even have a clue that he is a halfbreed yet. His mom and dad aren't gone, and he has not experienced very much pain as of yet. So, realtively, Sesshomaru's life is worse so far, though Inuyasha's will be worse in the future. Geez. And this is my fic, dammit, and I am gonna write it the way I want ^o^ Its called an "artistic liscence". Sucks to be you :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was seated outside on the castle grounds along with my sister. Tsunami picked flowers and sat around humming. It is more than obvious she is happy. And why shouldn't she? Sesshomaru saved her life. He always has to play the hero and the peacemaker. It sickens me.  
  
Why the hell should he be praised for killing another demon? It makes no sense. We are taught not use fighting to solve our problems. And yet he killed Monoru. It makes sense that it was self defense, and defense for Tsunami, but Sesshomaru did not have to kill him. But he did. He is just hungry for bloodshed, like everyone else. Except for me. Me and Mom.   
  
I do not know why I feel that way. Somedays I do feel that urge for blood, that overpowering scent that triggers the senses. But somedays I feel like it is so wrong, like it is massacre. One day it is enjoyment, the next day it is frightening. And things happen to me. I feel pain. I do not know if others go thourgh this too. I told my mom, and she said it is normal. I did not tell or ask Sesshomaru. Something told me not to.  
  
I feel like I was hit in the head. I feel my claws dig back into my skin. Everywhere in my body it aches. For a while I do not feel like moving. I feel like nothing. I feel weak. I am placed from everyone, like they know and I don't. It makes me feel like nothing, just nothing.  
  
When I wake up, it goes away. There is no more pain. Yes, my head still throbs slightly, but it does not really hurt. And then the for a while it is normal, than it happens again. I guess everyone else goes through it. I cannot tell.   
  
I remember when Lady Konoko was alive. It is a little blurry, but I guess I can still describe her. She was very pretty, with long white hair, beautifully pale skin. She always treated Sesshomaru with great respect. She did not treat me the same. She always looked like she knew something I didn't everytime I saw her. Her face seemed to hold pity when it looked at me. She never held me like a son. I would try to hug her. She would always push me away. It was like it caused her grief.  
  
I asked mom why, and she says it is because of her, but I do not understand. My mother always treated Lady Konoko warmly, her children too. After she went away, my mom used to often speak to Sesshomaru like she did me, and gave him warm smiles and did nice things for him. But he always pushed her away like his mother did to me. She would try to hold Tsunami, but Sesshomaru would take her away. He would hide her, so my mother couldn't find her. But not well enough, so that everyone else could find her.  
  
It would make my mother sad everytime he did that. She would still smile, but it was a cold and regetted smile. Her eyes would be sad too, and they would rain chilly tears on me when I tried to make her feel better. She never pushed me away. Not once. It made me happy.  
  
Even now my mother is friendly to Sesshomaru, but he still pushes back. He lets Tsunami near her now, though his eyes narrow and give off a signal that clearly says, stay away. My mother will come Tsunami hair, and play with her, but Tsunami gives off an icey vibe as well. She will realize in a matter of time that mom is not her real mother, and will wiggle out her grasp.   
  
Again, I ask mom why. She always tells me, but the answer is usually just as confusing. She says it is because Sesshomaru is afarid. She says it is because she will never be his mother, and that if he lets her get close, he is scared he will forgot about his own mother. I feel like I do not understand. I tell her so, and she says that is why he is the same way with Tsunami. He never wants her to forget. He also is afarid if she is taken away from him, he will have nothing left to remind him.  
  
I see the sky has now turned black, and that the trees are silvery and wisps of smoke. Look, I see Sesshomaru come back outside. He picks Tsunami up to carry her in. Just as he is almost thourgh to doorway, he looks back at me.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha."  
  
I smile to myself as I brush myself off. I am not forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come on, say it with me. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ^.^  
  
Yes yes. It was short, but it should satisfy. Its comes with all your nurtitional value, so don't complain.  
  
I feel this chapter has a lot of meaning to me. It makes me remind myself I will never be forgotten as well. .... and if any of you are wondering, no, I did not watch Lilo and Stitch recently. ;P Anyway, expect another update this week.... Ja ne 


End file.
